where is home?
by Tolkein-Moony
Summary: Severus's father is an abusive muggle. His mother a verbally down putting witch. He is constantly tormented by the marauders at school. Who could possibly change his life for the better? Will he ever learn to trust and not fear again? Will he find a home?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS FANFIC IS BEING RENOVATED FOR SPELLING AND PLOT INTENSITY. IT WAS WRITTEN WHEN I WAS FIRST STARTING OUT IN THE FANFIC WORLD. FEEL FREE TO READ, BUT PLEASE TO NOT THINK THIS IS AN ACCURATE REPRESENTATION OF MY CURRENT WORKS. /span/span/strong/p**

 **WARNING- THIS FANFIC HAS MATURE THEMES AND MAY GO OVER THE TOP IN SOME INSTANCES. PLEASE REMEMBER IT WAS ON OF MY FIRST WORKS AND I WASNT FULLY AWARE OF HOW SERIOUS OF A TOPIC I WAS WRITING ABOUT. /span/span/strong/p**

 **Authors note: welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy my young!Snape whump story. this is my newfound favorite type of harry potter fanfiction. Please enjoy and review! I will beg if i have to... ^^ Please spread word of this fic if you like it!**

Severus Snape dreaded every second that passed. It was the last day of school. Which meant that in a few hours he would be heading back to that... place. he didn't dare call it his home. _You don't have a home_ he told himself staring at the page of notes he had written. A home was supposed to be warm and happy. The Snape household was anything but. Severus shook his head. _No_ , I won't think about it, _I won't..._ _I can't._ He could feel the faint tingling of tears forming. Willing them to disappear, he took control of his emotions and sat there, his face as blank of emotion as ever./p

The class ended and Severus left quickly and quietly, wanting to avoid questions from teachers and mindless chatter from fellow students. Leaning up against a column in the deserted courtyard of the school. Again, his mind wondered to the matter of homes. Some people might suggest that Hogwarts was like his home, and Severus almost thought that. Until he thought about James Potter and his "marauders". _Damn them... they torture me and poke fun! They have no idea wh-what I have to...to..._ the tears came, he could not help it. Silent streams made their way down Severus's face. His head was tilted down so his greasy hair hid his face. He sniffled, a quiet sound that would only be heard if someone was listening hard for it. The last period of the day had begun, he knew, but he still stayed there in the same spot. The last class of the day was a school-wide study hall, a chance to start summer homework. Sinking down and dropping his books Severus fell asleep and managed to have a pleasant dream instead of his recurring nightmare./p  
"Snivillus! What the hell are you doing?" Severus slowly lifted his head. James freaking Potter stood in front of him. _Oh no... not him!_ Severus did not wish to deal with this git right now.

" _Go away!_ " He growled, eyes shooting daggers that killed from underneath the protection of his greasy hair.

"ohh Snivillus bites!" then Potter noticed the fresh tear trails marking the Slytherins pale face. "aww has poor little Snivillus been crying?"

Sirius, who had been behind Potter along with Remus and Peter, laughed.

"Get lost, Potter!"

"What a thing to say!" James exclaimed in mock surprise.

"I don't wish to deal with your childish temper and stupid remarks, you git!" Severus stood as he said this and began to walk away.

"Come back here you slimy, smelly git! I'll teach you to insult me!" James, like always, had let his temper get the better of him. Lunging forward he turned Severus around before punching him in the nose. A sickening crack was heard and blood began to seep from Severus's nose at a steady pace. James let Severus fall to the flooring kicked him in the ribs. It sent Severus sliding a few feet. James stopped advancing when his eyes met Severus's. Fear, real fear shone in them like a beacon. James could tell horrible memories where being brought up in the other boys mind. soon it faded and Severus's face was stone once more.

James shrugged his shoulders in a tired way and turned his back to the boy on the floor./p  
"Lets get out of here." he said to Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They left Severus, Remus looking over his shoulder at him, a look of pity in his eyes. He turned back around and soon the Marauders could not be seen.

Severus sat in the back corner of the train, a spot he had found in his first year and he had used it every time they went on the train. It was the end of his second year at Hogwarts, so this was his fourth time sitting in his corner. it was in the very back in between the wall of the last compartment and the door side wall of the lavatories. He tucked his head into his knees so that he would fall asleep and not be hounded by his thoughts of "home".

The train came to a screeching stop, and awoke the small boy. Opening his eyes, he saw people rushing to get out of the train. once he saw a break in the crowd he quickly left his hiding spot and slithered though the crowd. Once everyone had left the station became a quiet place. This year the Hogwarts train had left the station at a later time so it was dark by the time they had returned to London. No one wasin the station by the time Severus stepped out of the large doors. As usual, his father was not their to pick him us an take him home. he had to walk to his home. It was not that bad in the summer, but in the winter the walk was one of the worst things he had to do. the walk was about five miles, and Severus had to get there by twelve, or his father would punish him severely. checking the big clock on the station roof he saw that it was ten. Two hours, I should be able to make it in time. Severus began the long walk home and let his mind wander, which was not the smartest of ideas. He thought of his father, a muggle who came home drunk every night and would hit him if he did not do as he was told. What he hit him with depended on how drund he was and what he did or didn't do. He thought about his mother, a witch who believed that he was a demented human and yelled at him every chance she got. at the moment he was walking to his fathers house and in two weeks time he would be transported to his mothers house. and so on and so forth until he was sent to Hogwarts and tormented by James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. the closer he got to his fathers house the more he panicked. More than anything he wanted to run away to a place there no one could touch him and where he could be alone and enjoy life, but his father had a hand in the local police force and no matter where he hid he knew he would be found. After about three and a half miles his side began to hurt, a sharp pain that would not dull. It spread from the place potter had kicked him to his entire torso.

Severus continued to walk though it, one hand clutching his side, the other hanging loosely at his side. Upon seeing his fathers house he began to shake. he forgot the pain in his side due to the panic in his mind. walking up to the door Severus knocked lightly. The door was roughly opened ad a hand reached out, grabbing Severus's hair.

"boy!" the voice shouted. "your _late!_ " his voice was gruff and crackled, due to the thousands of cigarets he had smoked in his life. Severus could only look up at the man in fear. The man shut the door and dragged Severus inside.

"you know what being late means? or have you forgotten?!" He threw Severus onto the floor of the living room. Severus knew the punishment for being late.  
"Answer me boy!"

"n-no sir, I-I I have n-not forgot-ten." Severus stammered.

"good." the man unbuckled his belt and removed it from the pant loops. Severus removed his school shirt and roses and sat on the ground. the man raised his hand, belt grasped tightly, and brought it down upon Severus's back, creating a new wound that began to bleed and opening some of the old ones that had not healed properly. Tears slipped down Severus's face as he squeezed his eyes closed _. Someone... please help!_

emend of chapter one.

 **authors notes (2): i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my young!snape fan fiction. if you have any suggestions of how you think the story should go please feel free to leave it in a review. i don't have a beta tester so if there is a mistake please forgive me. review! like! favorite! follow! please it would mean a lot! thank you for reading this far and i hope you will continue to read my future installments. love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: thank you for the favorites! this chapters shoutouts go to** Analaa **and** FireSenshi2. **T** **hank you for favoriting!** **please spread this story if you enjoyed. Again, I will beg for reviews! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series does not (sadly) belong to me. (if it did some things would be different ;) ) enjoy!**

 _chapter 2 begin~_

Severus sat on the front porch, his hands folded and head down. He was supposed to go to his mother's house today. This Was one of the worst parts of the summer. He had already been there once this summer, and it was worse than he remembered. His mother used to be loving, a good woman that Severus would give his life for in an instant and was his sole reason for living. Severus's father had not approved of her kindness to their "useless god forsaken freak of a son". The cruel father stole his wife's wand and placed a curse on his wife. It did not matter that he was not a wizard, Severus's mothers wand had been a Hand-me-down from Severus's grandfather, her father. this wand's power fed off of malice and disgust and had whispered the words of the curse to her kindness was not the only reason he did what he did. He was a cruel man that did whatever he could to get what he wanted. He could not stand the thought of his son living with his good-for-nothing wife and getting treated like a normal little brat and not the freak he was. That had been the worst day of Severus's life. He could handle his father's temper, but his mothers cursing words he could not.

 _It was the end of Severus's first year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. A small smile was on his lips as he walked to the bus stop that was about a ten minute walk from the station. Some years he went to his mothers house for the first two weeks of summer, and the rest he spent at his fathers house._ _This was the first year with his parents spit up. He had not yet heard the news of who would take custody for most of the year, but he was almost sure it was his mother. He loved his mother, more than anything in the world._ _Arriving at his mother's home, which always smelled of fresh cookies and sweet smelling flowers, Severus took out the Key to the front door. His mother worked late so she could support herself and Severus. After throwing his bag down on the couch that resided by the front door, something on the kitten table caught his eye. It was en envelope, opened, that had the address of the lawyer that had been assigned to his Mother and father's case. his Curiosity overwhelmed him and he took a peak at the letter inside. Quickly His eyes scanned the page; his hand was slowly raised to his mouth. Tears stung his eyes and fell onto the page._

 _Severus wiped his eyes and set the letter down._

no... _he thought_ Its not possible! she can't... he couldn't.. I won't! I can't! wh- _The front door swung open, putting a hole in the wall opposite. Severus dropped the letter. he came around the corner of the kitchen door and saw his mother standing in the main hall. He ran to her and hugged her._

 _"Mother! oh, Mother! I can't live with father! please, don't let the-" Severus's mother ripped him harshly off of her body._

 _"You useless son! It's all your fault! You disgust me... Why was I ever cursed with Such a useless git for a son! Get out of my sight! You. are. not. my SON.!"_

 _Severus never thought he would hear those words come from his beloved mother._

Slow lines of tears marked Severus's face when he saw something in the distance. Flames, bright beautiful flames, erupted from a small spot on the horizon. Blinking a few times to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was, realization hit him like a spell.

 _Mother..._

Severus knew what the fire meant. After his father had placed that curse on his mother he had done all the research he could do. It said that after one year the curse would Either disappear forever or cause the person affected to commit suicide.

"Mother... oh Mother.. _."_ Severus repeated what he had first said to his mother one year ago.

A car pulled up not much later. It was his fathers large, beat up truck. Fear returned to Severus's eyes as the door opened and Severus's father stepped out. His Face contorted with anger.

"Boy! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Severus scrambled up, and started to run in the opposed direction. His Father, whose name was Tobias, caught him by his long hair. Severus let out a yell of pain, each little hair pulled fiercely at his head. Tobias Dragged Severus up the Porch Stairs. He threw Severus on the floor of the large living room, again.

"Why can I still see your ugly FACE!?" Tobias yelled, looking down at his son.

"F-f-ather..I-I-I.. M-"

"DONT YOU DARE CALL ME FATHER! I am no father of YOURS!"

"y-yes-s, s-sir"

"Answer my QUESTION, NOW BOY"

"it's m-mother... t-the h-h-house... There w-was a-a f-"

"SPIT IT OUT FOY DAMN BOY!"

"its o-on fire!" Tobias grabbed Severus by the collar and punched him in the nose, further breaking the half healed bone broken by James Potter.

"YOU LIE, BOY TELL ME THE TRUTH OR- OR I'LL... DON;T MAKE ME TELL YOU WHAT I'LL DO!"

"fa- s-sir its t-t-the truth! Y-you c-can s-see it outs-side..." Again Severus was thrown onto the floor, this time his head collided with a sickening crack. Blood mixed into his black hair, his vision sparkled before blurring. when he could see again he saw his father standing over him with the belt gripped in both his hands.

the cracking of the belt split the silence. it caught Severus's side before he had the chance to turn into a protective ball. Pain flared on his arms and his back.

"SIT UP BOY! Any noise you make will result in twenty more lashings!" Severus tried not to whimper as he sat up, his arms there cut deep and his side hurt something fierce.

After what seemed like the one hundredth crack, Severus was graced with the blessing of uncontioustess. When he awoke Severus saw light, bright, white hot light, and knew what his father had done. each breath he took was painful, smoke filled agony. Sitting up was painful, but necessary if he wanted to live. breathing short, ragged breaths, Severus walked to the front door. vision burred, feet give out, and the world seemed to fall around him, but through it all Severus managed to walk out the door and stumble down the stairs before collapsing a few feet away from the porch. rocks dug into his good arm, but he did not notice. all he could focus on were his inability to breath correctly and one single thought

 _will I ever find home?_

* * *

James Potter hated his life. His father had just told him off for some mistake or another.

 _Why does father always pick on me? Why won't he ever yell at someone else?_ James knew the answer to that question but decided to let himself be mad. he kicked stones down the gravel road he was walking along. James had two houses. One in the wizarding world and the other in muggle London. James hated the house in muggle London, but the house in the Wizarding world was being dismantled and rebuilt, which would take just about another day. Their had been to many creatures living in the walls to just exterminate. A truck, old and dented, came flying down the road behind James. He barely had enough time to jump out of the way before the truck hit where he just was.

"watch your lousy driving, muggle!" James yelled at the driver, his temper rising. he picked up a rock and threw it at the truck, whispering a spell to make it hit what he wanted. It flew through the back window of the truck. he could hear the shattering of glass as he saw the tuck turn into a driveway a ways down the road. them something erupted into James's peripheral vision. A large fire abruptly erupted into flame a ways into the distance, but James still felt every tremor of the earth from the explosion.

"what the hell?" James spoke to himself as what had just happened had him confused as he had ever been. A yelp echoed across the field next to him, coming from the house that old truck has bulled into.

"l-let go, p-please! le-" the cry was cut short by some unknown force. James ran as fast as he could. Under his hot temper, James could not forgive himself if he let someone get hurt when he could have helped. But something nagged at the back of his head. He knew that voice from somewhere, but where? when James reached the house he went around to the back, if he just barged in the front door, he didn't know what would happen, and whoever this man was, James could tell he was dangerous. James looked through a window near the back of the house and could not believe what he saw. A large man was whipping a smaller boy with pale skin and jet black hair. He heard the thump as the boy fell unconscious and hit the floor. The man walked away leaving the boy alone. James took that moment to slowly walk to the door beside him and into the house. he heard the man in the garage that was attached to the kitchen. he heard the pouring of liquid and then stopped paying attention as he walked into the living room. he saw the back of the boy, bloody and covered in hundreds of slash marks. then he heard the familiar sound of a fire igniting. The mans footsteps could be heard coming toward him, so James leaped out of the way and into the shadows of the hall. the man walked by, eyes transfixed on the boy.

"boy if you ever tell anyone of this, you will get more than lashings." he whispered before slamming Severus's head not the ground, twice. James was not able to hear what the man said, and could not catch a glimpse of the mans face before he left out of the front door. a truck engine started and he could hear it drive away. James didn't know what to do. He ran to the garage to see if he could stop the fire. it had already spread and their was no stopping it. James ran back to the living room but found it was engulfed in flame as well and the boy was gone. James turned and ran out of the only door that was not on fire.

Once he rounded to the front of the house, James saw the boy, collapsed down on the ground. James ran, kneeling down by the boy. He slipped one arm under the boys and wrapped it around his shoulder. James then stood, she boy hanging off of one side of him. james took a few steps before he slipped one hand around the other boy' knee. That was when he released that the boy was Severus Snape.

 _When will i find home?_ Severus murmured, a single tear falling from his left eye.

 **authors note: how did you enjoy this chapter? please tell me in a review! it will help keep the chapters** **coming! thank you for reading this long! i winder how many people made it here. here's a game if you make a review and have read this at the end put the phrase "the marauders generation" at the end. If you do i will give you a special shoutout! thank you and good night! (or day/afternoon)**


End file.
